


Splastastic Ladybug

by TheIcyMage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Splatoon
Genre: Crossover, World Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inkopolis is home to various creatures, including humanoid squid creatures called inklings. Among these inklings are Ladyblot and Splat Noir, two superhero-like individuals who only appear in turf wars. Normally, they hop into opposing teams and add to the fun of the games. That changes when the source of Inkopolis's power, the Great Zapfish, is stolen. Now Ladyblot and Splat Noir must team up to make their way through Octarian territory and retrieve the Great Zapfish, as well as something of personal importance to each.</p>
<p>In other words, this is a retelling of Splatoon's story mode ark with a Miraculous Ladybug twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splastastic Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had a love-hate relationship with ink battles. She loved watching her friends compete in turf wars and geared the clothing she thought of towards helping with battles. However, with her nerves, she may as well be a puddle of ink were she to compete herself. While she wanted to play a few games, the squid girl was at a loss. Until she met a tiny red angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't all of the chapter, just a sample of what I have written so this doesn't get discarded as a draft. Think of it as a preview.

Marinette had a love-hate relationship with turf wars. She loved watching her friends shoot their ink across the map. When someone started sneaking into enemy turf, she got excited and cheered the team on when they breached the surface. And she always watched with bated breath as Judd the cat examined the field to figure out which team spread the most ink on the surface. However, she could never herself participate in one. Sure, she knew how to operate the weapons and morph between her squid and kid forms, but she wasn’t the most coordinated on the battle stages and she might as well have been a pool of ink with her nerves. She did contribute in her own way, though. As a designer, she prided herself in the ability to combine form with function. A tie-dye t-shirt with ink blotches imitating different teams’ colors? Not only did it look great, but by wrapping their tentacles with the matching bandana, competitors could feign being on the enemy team for just long enough to let their teammates hop over to them. Marinette felt a tinge of pride and amusement when that design became popular enough for multiple inklings on both teams to sport them. It really had added a new element to the battles.  
Yes, Marinette didn’t really set foot or tentacle in a battle zone. And yet, her innovative designs were catered towards her personal account of the ins and outs of turf wars. How was this possible? With a little help from a tiny red angel. One of the inkling’s best kept secrets was her companion Tikki, a small creature called a kwami that granted Marinette the ability to transform. Another equally protected secret was the nature of a pair of round black clips Marinette wore on her ears. When Marinette concentrated hard enough, Tikki could merge with the ear clips and together they became Ladybug, a red-and-black-spotted inkling with inkredible agility and accuracy. As Ladybug, Marinette had no problem joining turf wars and had swayed many games in the favor of teams that were down on their luck in a seemingly hopeless match.  
And yet, in spite of all of this, Marinette found herself dragged into the corner of Inkopolis that held ink battles. Clutched nervously in her hands was a gym bag full of gear and a set of prototypes for her designs. She glanced nervously to her side at her best friend, Alya.  
“Having second thoughts?” Alya gave her a patient, knowing look.  
“I don’t think I’m ready for this. Maybe we can just go to Sheldon and ask to borrow his testing grounds.” Marinette looked around her at the line of inklings registering for Turf wars. Everyone was swaying to the music flooding the area, tapping their feet as they waited, making light conversation, or otherwise minding their own business. This was a typical day for them. None of them were feeling more than butterflies at the the aspect of joining a round of ink battles.  
“Can’t we just do another one-on-one battle like yesterday?”  
Alya sighed, “Mari, you have to get over this. It’s fine that you get nervous about things like this, but I know you’ve been dying to actually be in a turf war. It doesn’t matter how bad you are or think you are. I’m not going to let this eat you up, especially since you’ve found your calling.”  
“Maybe another practice...no, you’re right.” It wasn’t worth arguing. Alya wasn’t going to let her chicken out so soon.  
“Remember, worst case scenario, you flounder a bit and get benched. It’ll be fine.”


End file.
